Boredom
by Setsuna Revolution
Summary: HaruhixMikuru Just a short fic. The goal is to make sure Haruhi doesn't get bored. Because when Haruhi gets bored all hell breaks loose. Haruhi has some fun with Mikuru on what seems like another boring meeting for the S.O.S.Brigade. R&R at your own risk


***Hiya Secchan here, this is my first and probably my last Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu fanfic. I love Haruhi and Mikuru as a couple, but as it stands right now, they are not high up on my couple chain, if you know what I mean. Either way I hope I did ok with this one. Believe it or not, it developed after I decided randomly that I wanted a Haruhi background on my computer. Weird how some things inspire us, huh? So without further ado...**

**Boredom**

_Haruhi Suzumiya and Mikuru Asahina_

**by: Setsuna Revolution**

The club room was eerily quiet on that day. The only sounds that could be heard throughout the room were Yuki flipping through her newest book, rapidly reading as always; and, the slight clicking noise of the keyboard as Kyon tried to upload the overtly embarrassing pictures of Mikuru in one of Haruhi's latest 'purchases.' He was annoyed as usual, but he always complied. Why?

Because no fate could be nearly as bad or frightening as making Haruhi Suzumiya bored. Because everyone in the room, with the exception of the leader of the S.O.S. brigade herself, knew damn well that if she became bored, all hell would break loose.

Kyon sighed, as he added a rather scantily clad picture of Mikuru onto the website-at Haruhi's request, of course. Haruhi remained behind Kyon, meticulously watching his every move. She was proud her club and the website. She forced herself to try not to remember how uneventful and predictable life was before she devoted most of her time to hunting aliens with her club members.

"Stop!" Haruhi yelled, startling the zoned-out Kyon, also surprising Mikuru, who was attempting to pour a cup of her special, hot tea for Itsuki, only to pour half of the concoction straight into his lap. "I like _that_ picture."

Kyon refocused his attention from the chocolate-haired girl back to the computer screen. His mind hadn't computed anything tangible, until he clicked on the on the document. The picture enlarged to show Mikuru in her usual outfit-a pink and white maid outfit. The only difference was Haruhi insisted they 'spice it up' by placing cat ears on the time-travelor's unsuspecting head. She even threw on glasses that framed the red-head's facial features quite nicely. Kyon sighed loudly again as he placed the picture on the website.

Haruhi's eyes lifted from her new favorite picture in the Mikuru series, as she called them. She watched with interest as Mikuru bowed deeply towards the esper. She quickly apologized for almost burning the poor guy. Haruhi stared lazily at the young woman, noting everything about her as Mikuru walked to the tea pot, preparing it for another batch. The way she presented herself, her flowing red hair, the gentle curves of her body, the way her outfit seemed to fit her perfectly. Haruhi blushed slightly, before hitting her fist to her hand in one swift motion, once again startling Kyon.

He dared a glance at the club leader, then to Mikuru. He wasn't entirely sure, but he had a pretty good idea that Haruhi has just developed a plan involving the other girl. _'Uh oh, save yourself, Asahina-san,' _he thought.

He didn't know what she had in store for Mikuru now, but he secretly hoped it cured some of her boredom. After all, he didn't want another rift in world of droll existence. Yes, he was starting to become content with his almost normal life. Almost normal, that is.

Before Kyon could contemplate what Haruhi's plan of action was, he heard the magic words.

"Get Out!" Haruhi yelled excitedly at the guys, as Mikuru wimpered slightly. She knew the kind of hidden agenda those words held. Mikuru knew she was about to be dressed either in a more advanced version of the revealing outfit she already wore or something different, yet equally as revealing. She feared she would also get poked, prodded, tickled, groped, or a combination of all of them in the process.

Kyon was about to object in an attempt to save Mikuru from their leader, but Itsuki dragged him towards the door and out into the quiet hallway, explaining something about how people with god-like powers should always get their way, unless they just felt like cleaning up their reality, yet again.

The door shut, returning the room to peace, but not for long. Haruhi leaped, in one lightnening fast motion for the defenseless red-head. Mikuru squealed surprisingly as Haruhi grabbed both of her arms and drug her behind the curtain containing all of dress-up outfits. Yuki glanced up from her book. Even though the alien was slightly curious, she just quirked and eyebrow and continued to read her disrupted paragraph. As long as she was doing her job, she didn't much care for anything else in her surroundings.

Haruhi pulled the curtain closed as she stared down her prey. She grabbed the aforementioned cat ears from the rack and gently placed them on the shorter girl's head. Then she placed the fake glasses snuggly on Mikuru's face.

"This look suits you much better, Mikuru-chan," Haruhi said, proud of her accomplishment. Haruhi noted Mikuru's trembling hands as she reached up to touch the glasses as if to acknowledge that they were indeed on her face. For the first time that day, Mikuru looked Haruhi in the eyes. She couldn't help but notice how pretty the god-like girl was. How had she not noticed that before. Haruhi was actually quite attractive to her. She began noticing the simple things such the way her chocolate-colored hair was styled with the cute trademark headband, or the way her school uniform fit her just right, or the close proximity the two were sharing. Wait a second...close proximity.

Mikuru couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before how close they had been standing. Mikuru was backed into the wall and Haruhi hands were on either side of her, gently grabbing her shoulders. She blushed furiously, as she tried to think of a way to escape her predators grasp, but all she wanted to do was reach out and...

No, she couldn't be thinking this way, after all she traveled three years to the past just to protect everyone and watch over Haruhi, she couldn't accept that she might have fallen for her as well. How drastically would that change the future.

_'None,'_ Mikuru thought, because she decided that no matter what, she had no intention of following through with what her body was telling her.

"You know, Mikuru-chan," Haruhi said in a playful tone, "Glasses are definitley a turn-on, nowadays." Mikuru was hoping that she was referring to the handful of customers they received after Haruhi began to publicy distribute her photos. "Especially on cute girls like yourself," Haurhi added, moving closer to the trembling girl.

Mikuru couldn't stop Haruhi's domination, not that she necessarily wanted to, but she felt like she had to do something before she risked her job. She reached out her hand in a sad attempt to push Haruhi away, only to have her wrist grabbed and forceably placed on the wall above her head. Then Haurhi repeated the same action with Mikuru's other wrist, pinning the girl securely in place with one hand.

Her other hand slowly caressed Mikuru's cheek, as she stared directly into her eyes. Amber to brown. Haruhi's face slowly and agonizingly inched closer and closer to Mikuru's. She should have stopped it, but she didn't and then it was too late. Haruhi Suzumiya was kissing her softly, yet forcefully, on the lips. Mikuru's heart sped as the realization dawned on her. She would ever admit her secret crush to anyone, and she certainly wouldn't tell the others of this moment of pure bliss she was enjoying. Of course, Yuki was in the room and Mikuru knew that even though she couldn't see the events unfolding behind the curtain, she probably knew what was taking place.

Haruhi let go of her death grip on Mikuru's wrists as she broke the light kiss and pulled away. Mikuru's eyes were still wide open as she thought about what just took place. That was technically her first kiss. Her first kiss with her crush. Mikuru felt slightly disappointed as Haruhi didn't give her a proper chance to kiss back. Mikuru couldn't help but feel highly unsatisfied.

"Mikuru-chan, you there?" Haruhi asked, waving her hand in front of the stunned girl's face. Mikuru put her hand to her mouth in disbelieve, she glanced at Haruhi again, and then suddenly threw her hands on the back of the taller girl's neck as she pulled her in very close. Haruhi smirked, happy with her experiment, before Mikuru kissed her hard on the mouth. This time, Mikuru's eyes fluttered shut as she felt Haruhi's hands taking their place on her lower back.

Mikuru maneuvered Haruhi around and straight into the wall, pressing their bodies tightly together. Haruhi grabbed onto handfuls of red hair as Mikuru repeatedly sucked on her bottom lip. She couldn't have asked for better results. Haruhi happily granted her entrance, as she opened her mouth as Mikuru's tongue began to battle her own, the kiss becoming more passionate. Mikuru broke the kiss when the need to breath came in to play. The two girls breathed in slowly, still holding onto one another.

"Geez," Haruhi panted, "And I thought you were the quiet, shy person." Mikuru smiled. She was about to reply when the sound of a whistle rang loudly throughout the room, filling the air with an annoying high pitched whining. "What the...?' Haruhi added.

"Oh, the tea!" Mikuru remembered, pushing away from Haruhi's embrace. She reached for the middle of the curtain, successfully poking her head through only to have her feet trip over the bottom of the long clothes rack. Mikuru felt herself falling as she drug the clothes rack with her to the ground and landed on her back. She was about to get up when she realized that Haruhi had fallen with the rack on top of Mikuru, getting herself tangled in the costumes.

Yuki glanced up from a rather mundane part in her book at the mess on the ground in front of her. "Is everyone okay?" Kyon asked barging in the door, with Itsuki following closely behind. "I heard a loud bang and I just wanted to make sure nobody...eh.." he attempted to finsh, but was cut off with the sight of Haruhi on top of Mikuru, so closely, their bodies flush against each other. He felt the blood rush to his head and the warm liquid slowly started to slowly leak from his nose.

"What happened?" Itsuki asked, trying to assess the damage. Instead of simply answering his question, Haruhi broke her stare from Mikuru-who looked much like a deer in headlights-to Itsuki, then to Kyon, who was trying to stop the bloodflow. She broke into an unstoppable fit of laughter. The beautiful sound filled the room and much to everyone's dismay, Mikuru began to giggle as well as did Itsuki, not exactly sure of what exactly was going on.

Haruhi picked herself off of Mikuru and helped her to her feet, all the while still laughing. She headed towards the exit of the once literary club room, giving Kyon a somewhat comforting pat on the shoulder, as he still tried to control his nose.

"And here I thought I would be bored all day," Haruhi laughed as she disappeared out the door, only to reappear moments later. She caught Mikuru's attention and drew her pinky and thumb to her face, to hint at a phone. "We have a lot to discuss, later, oh, and...club dismissed" she added. Mikuru merely nodded in response. When Haruhi officially vanished, Mikuru began to fix the clothes rack with help from Kyon.

As curious as he was to what might have happened, Kyon just strugged it off. He helped tidy up the room before saying his goodbyes and heading out the door.

All in all, it was a pretty boring day for himself, but he was glad that they at all least lived through another day of Haruhi Suzumiya's life and somehow prevented her from getting bored and creating a unique dimension. Kyon couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened in that room, though.

"Maybe, it's best I don't actually know," he strugged.

**A/N: Finished. I'm wearing my Haruhi Suzumiya headband right now, how funny. I apologize for the fact that this fanfic isn't taken care of nearly as much as my other ones. I just felt like writing something without a big plot or deep meaning, ya know. This isn't smut or anything, I just sisn't want to put too much seriousness into it. Oh well, I hope you liked. If you did, please let me know, pretty please. **


End file.
